Family Realities
by Soccer Girl
Summary: It's the introduction to an upcoming fic of mine where the Hogwarts student takes a life course (a.k.a. home ec. mixed with health class) topics such as intercourse, love, kids, marriage would come up so that's why it's PG other than that its pretty much


**Family Realities  
by Soccer Girl  
**

  
"I can't believe! A new course...I wonder what it is?" Hermione asked her two best friends.  
  
"I don't care what it is. As long I get to miss Potions is an enough reward for me," commented a 7th year Gryffindor.   
  
"Well, one of my guess is probably foreign language..." replied a jet-black haired with glasses sitting across from her.   
  
"I think Bill mentioned one of those special seminars...what was it again?" A red head with flaming red hair sitting said next to the jet-black haired. "Oh, um.... Life courses?"  
  
"Life courses?" Lavender Brown, a girl by them asked in puzzlement. "Who needs that?"  
  
"Dunno for life?" Parvati Patil, an equally ditzy looking girl beside her.  
  
"Well it says here that it became part of the Hogwarts curriculum due to lack of maternal/paternal knowledge of students throughout magical schools. It enforces the safety of intercourse...." Hermione muttered something after that.  
  
"We're learning about sex?!?" Neville Longbottom, a round faced teen stated bluntly.   
  
"Not just sex, also how to raise a child...proper ways to handle tantrums....um and making marriages work...and those things" Harry Potter watched amaze, his best friend Hermione Granger had just felt uncomfortable talking about school. Of course the subject was very disturbing...but still school...  
A sudden buzz exploded in the Gryffindor table and the red head made a dodge for the pamphlet.  
  
"You have one Ron." Hermione snapped, skimming through the pamphlet with obvious disapproval.  
  
"Actually I think you and Hermione desperately needs this course." Another red head commented.  
  
"Too bad you're younger than the rest of us. You and Harry would make a 'cute' but not too couple.... what was is it again Ginny? The poem?" Ron's said, rather hastily. Ginny stuck out her tongue out to him.  
  
"Hmmmm. One Hundred Ways to Ask a Girl Out Without Embarrassing You by Ronald Weasley Number#1 Make sure the girl is worth the humiliation. Number#2..."   
  
"Ginny, if you don't shut up. I'll tell Harry about the red box under your bed!" Ron reddening like the strands of his red hair, threatened.   
  
"Fine. But if you don't stay out of my business, I'll tell mum about your 'secret' life."   
  
"You stay out of mine and I'll stay out of yours."   
  
"Fine." They both said in unison. Then Ginny went back to her friends.   
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked, gulping down a glass of milk to keep himself from laughing.   
  
"Nothing. Forget about it." Ron muttered, attacking the sausage on his plate.  
  
"It their showing that they still know each other is alive. Honestly Ron you can't take your own jokes." said Hermione in a very distinct sarcastic tone.  
  
"My jokes are not as tasteless and unintelligent as hers." Ron said fairly loudly.  
  
"See what I mean? That Ron, was a sarcastic tone. SARCASTIC..." Hermione replied, much louder than Ron that the whole Gryffindor table and some of the Ravenclaw turned to witness their daily arguments from school to life.  
  
"So how about the new course, eh? Pretty rough," commented their other best friend who right now is trying desperately to save them from verbal assaulting each other in public.  
  
"Ron, don't you have to do some research on the 5 parchment essay of Dark Wizards?" a girl from the Ravenclaw table remarked.  
  
"It's the third day of school, Padma. Get a life." Ron's tone change from defensive to offensive.  
  
"Unlike you, I don't want to spend the wee hours of dawn tomorrow trying to come up with an intro to our paper."   
  
"Today is Wednesday. Tomorrow is Thursday and the day after that is Friday, which is the due date. We have PLENTY of time."   
  
"Well, Mr. Procrastinator if I don't have a rough draft of the first 2 1/2 page by tomorrow morning then you'll-" Padma replied, smoke coming out of ears.  
  
"Padma, over here. Forget the paper, it's a insignificant 20-30 points no biggie." called her twin sister, Parvati.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go to the library. Got some catching up to do." Padma went to her table and gathered her stuff.   
  
"Hey, Padma wait, I'll come with you." Hermione finished her milk, gathered her books and followed Padma out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
When Hermione and Padma were out of earshot, Ron began explaining his theory about girls.   
  
"They go weirder every minute. At first Hermione was great for a goody, goody two shoes then she starts snapping at us for no reason."  
  
"Correction please, you accuse her of being too bossy, too studious and most of all pick on her for no obvious reason at all." said a strange looking box thing with a big mouth on the middle and little ears around the edges.  
  
"Who are you? WHAT are you?" Ron whispered to the box.  
  
"I'm Hermione's thoughts and mind."   
  
"Her diary?" guessed Harry.  
  
"Sorry gotta go!" The box became sort of square then turned into a light shade of lilac. The mouth and little ears disappeared.   
  
"What are you doing?" snapped a sharp, familiar voice.   
  
"Hermione...um how are you?" Ron feebly attempts to cover the box.  
  
"That's my box. Give it back!"  
"What is so important about this box anyway?" Ron asked, his voice a cut between fear and 'I know something you don't.  
  
"Not much." Hermione snatching it. "'Bye."  
  
"I told you girls are creepy and peculiar and guys like us shouldn't be fooling around them."  
  
"Yeah..." was Harry's replied. He was in deep thoughts about the diaries. He hopes nobody reads his...of course he'll die first...he gave himself a mental note:  
destroy the ridiculous poems about her and write a whack out one about your broomstick or something.  
  
~~~~~~  
"I caught Ron and Harry poking around my journal." Hermione stated to her now sort of best friend Padma.  
  
"Let me guess, Ron asked 'how are you'?"   
  
"Yeah. How'd you guess?"   
  
"He'd been doing that on all our projects since 5th year. He says that a lot especially when he's hiding something or if he's trying to ask you out."  
  
"Since when did you became a Ron expert?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Since I became his potion partner back in our fifth year."  
  
"Arithmancy had been tough so far. How are you coping?"  
  
"It's been easy to me actually. What's really hard is Transfiguration. The spells danced around my head...makes me dizzy and confuse." She cocks one eyebrow at Hermione. "Of course you wouldn't know how that would feel since you're top of the class...congrats by the way." Padma beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione tried to sound as modest as possible. But this is the first time anyone complimented her with no mix of mockery. "You too at Arithmancy. I barely made it to an A."  
  
"Well maybe we could set a tutor time." Padma offered. "I'll unscramble Arithmancy for you and you'll stop my spells from dancing," she joked.  
  
"Sure...are Fridays good?"  
  
"Yeah, well see ya later. Got to go Ancient Runes." She gathered her stuff and managed to beamed at Hermione before she walked out the door. Hermione smiled to herself. She has a study buddy. Finally she could actually study not lecture. She glanced at the ancient clock on the mantelpiece by the check out. Great, has 4 minutes to get to the dungeons.   
  
  
  
Author's Note  
Hey, I'm not exactly new here. Anyways, flames and criticisms are welcome at my e-mail address:  
KCFsoccer87@aol.com  
if you like my story, thanks. I really appreciate it.  
if you don't like the way this story is going, write your own story  
I don't really give about my grammar or SP or how my characters are unreal.  
I also don't give about your pathetic opinions about who *should* go with who. In my opinion as long as the trio are not killed , everything is cool. See ya around.


End file.
